


【昕博】【民国AU】来日方长

by Fengxixi1994



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxixi1994/pseuds/Fengxixi1994





	【昕博】【民国AU】来日方长

樊振东靠在二楼露台的花梨榻上吃着点心翻着画报，一本电影画报翻来翻去无甚新意，一时乏了，百无聊赖地向窗外望去，恰好瞥见楼下一抹熟悉的身影。定睛望去，正是周雨带着一人转过抄手游廊，绕过翠竹森森的庭院，步履匆匆朝着自己的小书阁走来。因酷暑而烦闷的心情一扫而空，樊振东拍拍手上的点心碎屑，笑吟吟起身迎去。

“雨哥，我估摸着你也该来了，这位是？”樊振东亲自打开门，把周雨迎进来，好奇地望着他身后的人。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这挑剔嘴儿连水晶芙蓉海棠糕都凑合上了，早断粮了吧。再不来你还不在心里骂我了。”周雨忍俊不禁地从樊振东的颊边拈下一块点心渣，顺手亲昵地捏捏他的脸颊，把拎着的食盒放到八仙桌上开始往外掏东西：“呶，给你带了比利时朱古力， 纽伦堡姜饼和吕贝克杏仁糖，都是刚到货的舶来品，比巴黎公司卖的那劳什子糖果匣子强。你上次不是说嘴巴苦，正想点甜腻腻的东西吃么。”  
樊振东盯着眼前一翕一合的红艳艳的唇，心头甜丝丝的，不自觉地舔了舔唇。

樊振东是前总理的嫡长孙，教育总长的独子，申城世代簪缨的望族子弟，衔金含玉而生，家里银钱流水一样地进出。除了长辈出于对他体型的爱重，在饮食上给予了一定控制，纨绔生涯里是决无烦恼的。无奈总长看着爱子年仅一十六岁就凸起的小肚腩发了狠，不仅断了他的月例，还禁止听差替他去百货公司买零嘴儿，连家里做的点心也勒令只准放一丁点儿蜂蜜，取其稍带甜味之意，还是限量供应。从小爱甜的樊少爷如何能忍，馋得险些将祖父的烟卷当寸金糖给嚼了，实在无法，只好央表哥周雨帮他偷渡。  
周雨的母亲是樊振东的姑姑，樊家二小姐，二十年前嫁给了宝安洋行的东家，前无古人的罗曼蒂克式婚礼轰动一时，十里洋场十里红妆至今为人称颂。周雨从小生得漂亮精致如玉人一般，性子又一等一地温良恭俭让，去年刚从法兰西留学回来，樊府上下无一不爱的，连下人也悄悄给他取了个“玉面菩萨”的诨名。周雨性子柔和，向来最宠这个表弟，只要他歪缠着撒个娇，断然是无法拒绝的。  
如今周公子也到了成家立业的年纪。奇的是，周雨既无心政事，对打理洋行亦无兴趣，反倒跑到一家报社屈就，每日里扛着从法兰西带回的宝贝照相机四处采风跑新闻。

周雨拿出一整块朱古力，掰了一角递给同来的人，樊振东也好奇地向陌生人望去。  
周雨便是上海滩拔尖的人才品貌了，来人竟也是个风流不逊于周雨的漂亮少年，尤其是白得跟牛乳般的皮肤，端正清秀的五官，和那双富于情感的眼睛，一望即知是个文明种子。只是衣着不大高明，身上的雪花绸长袍与那藏青的鞋袜，似是只有七八成新，约莫是二三年前的老货了。

“这位，是我的同僚方博，法兰西留学回来的高材生——他父亲当年也是申城很富有且很有声望的名流哩。”  
樊振东好奇道：“方先生在哪里高就？”  
方博笑道：“高就谈不上，在《沪上公报》有份差事，糊口而已。”  
樊振东恍然大悟，肃然起敬：“原来是名震申城的流氓抠脚兄。”  
方博苦笑一下，周雨得意大笑道：“正是他！”

方博，字子圆，号“流氓抠脚”，乃是沪上拔尖儿的笔杆子。笔锋辛辣，庄谐杂出，犹以时评见长，海上诸报无不以刊方博之文为荣。此君轶事甚多，据说曾有一次要请客吃饭到了馆子却发现身无分文，便让听差等着，于饭桌上一挥而就，令听差送到报馆去换钱，果然片刻后听差便拎着一包现大洋回来，此时桌上菜犹有余温，“倚马可待笔翰如流”一词当之无愧。只因最近一篇讽刺时事的文太毒辣了些，以矮子、秃子、瞎子等言论漫评华夏军阀，读者无不喷饭。该文轰动一时，方博险些被当局以“通赤”罪名论处。周雨为他多方奔走，才堪堪保释出来。人倒是安然无恙，可《沪上公报》却被牵连停刊了，其他报刊也不敢再刊登他的文章，生计一时没了着落，只得将家中旧物典当度日，眼见着便要断炊。  
周雨素来惜才，最是个仗义不过的性子，见方博落魄如斯，便找借口拉着他来寻沪上第一纨绔的表弟想办法。然而真的兴冲冲上门来，又顾忌着方博的性子不知如何开口。  
方博微微一笑，自是知道好友唯唯诺诺欲言又止的样子，是怕损着他的自尊。方家即便家道中落，师父失踪，大哥落草，自己亦未曾求过人，然而好友拳拳之心为自己奔波操心，他又岂能不识好歹拂袖而去。  
樊振东久闻大名鼎鼎的方先生嫉恶如仇，下笔如刀，不想人却是这副未语面先红的腼腆气质，不由暗暗称奇，按电铃叫侍者送上咖啡，趁机又上了四碟子点心。

三个人三副心肠各怀心事，话唠如周雨也找不到合适的话头去切入主题说明来意，只得先挑一些留学时期的轶事不痛不痒地聊着，言语处处带着未尽之意。樊大少也是个可恶的，分明心头雪亮一点就透，心知肚明表哥所求于己不过举手之劳，却盘算着如何借机敲一个甜蜜的小竹杠，好叫他答应些平日里决计不肯的消遣。一来解自己心头难耐之瘙痒，二来，这种心照不宣的私下交易，也是很有趣味的。于是便不愿轻而易举地挑明送出这人情，言语间装作醉心西方文明，故意把差事的事不提，专挑些欧罗巴的风土人情来探讨，好沾些先进文化的成分。  
三人都是饱学之士，天南地北文学政治历史音律竟也聊得很是投机。聊到兴起，周雨还让方博拉梵婀玲伴奏，自己演唱了一曲法兰西香颂，获得一致喝（倒）彩。直到月稍初上，樊振东方意犹未尽道：“不料聊得如此有趣，很不想就此分开。不知二位哥哥可否赏光，那末小弟倒是可以做个东道，请二位吃一餐小馆子。”方博露出为难之色，甫一犹豫，周雨便大笑使眼色道：“子圆莫要客气，这丁香路上最享有盛誉的撷英番菜馆，正是他家的产业哩。牛乳起士鸡蛋糕和黄桃果子冻，做得委实地道，今天天气很热，我很想吃一客冰冰凉凉的果子冻呢，不知樊少爷肯不肯请这个客？”  
“好，就是这样办罢！”樊振东抚掌大笑道。  
话已如此，方博只得道叨扰了。

樊振东按铃叫了汽车到大门正厅前备着，自己引着二人绕过游廊，转过两重门，绕了几曲回廊，穿过两扇月亮门，方到樊公馆主屋正厅。三人正要越过正厅上车去，樊振东敏锐地感到一丝不寻常。  
主屋正厅四面贴的意大利的漆皮金纸，顶上是金碧辉煌珠光宝气的水晶吊灯，一开灯便照得富丽堂皇瑞气千条。平日不过是开顶上吊灯，今日却连四周的壁灯和数十盏落地台灯都通通打开。大厅里灯烛辉煌，人影纷乱，西崽掌着大洋盘四处乱跑，三人透过彩色琉璃花窗看过去，屋内人影幢幢，不知是来了什么大人物。  
樊振东最怕麻烦，立刻转身使眼色准备带着二人偷溜，却被侍者出来叫住：“少爷！有贵客驾到，老爷让您进去待客呢！”樊振东无奈，只得打手势让二人先上车稍候，自己进了主屋门厅，不由咋舌。  
他家的叔伯兄弟各有产业，如今却齐聚此处，这种全家出动的接待规格可谓是绝无仅有。樊氏子弟个个可谓是人中龙凤了，然而一眼扫去，眼中只能看见被簇拥着的一人。  
那人那是一位身材高大的摩登青年，身着典雅考究的白色西装，有副刀削斧凿般的好面貌，五官虽凌厉俊美，眼睛却沉着含蓄，使人一见便生随和亲切之感。贵气逼人风头无两，旁边诸人皆黯然失色。  
他父亲也算个政界及教育界的闻人，此刻却遥遥喝道：“孽子，还不快过来拜见少帅！”把平日的儒雅持重都丢到一边，面上隐隐露出巴结讨好之色。

“少帅？”周雨坐在敞篷汽车的倒座上，侧耳倾听遥遥传来的动静，面露愕然。“哪个少帅？”  
方博苦笑道：“华夏大地能称得上少帅的人还能有哪位？”  
“许昕！他何时来了上海！”周雨瞪大眼睛。  
“看来我们今日来得不巧，别等樊少了，走吧。”方博拉着周雨跳下车，正准备沿着围墙根绕出大门，却被卫兵拦住了去路：“雨少爷，还有这位少爷，老爷有请入厅一叙。”  
周雨嘴中发苦，暗道不妙。

“刚才在后院唱歌拉梵婀玲的便是二位吗？”少帅嘴角微扬，眼神轻轻一扫，周雨却觉得像被绵里藏着的针扎了一下，硬着头皮道：“见笑了，正是我与方兄合作的《Le Soleil》。”周雨的舅舅，樊振东的父亲，现任教育总长忙不迭笑骂道：“小雨啊小雨，你的歌喉真是贻笑大方！你可知刚刚我们在前厅……”  
少帅恍若未闻，眼睫一闪，露出点令人心悸的气势：“这位兄台的琴艺很是精湛，不知能否再为我演奏上一曲？”  
樊总长连忙指挥：“快！还不速去取梵婀玲来，不，去取我珍藏的那把Kreisler！”  
方博愀然变色，雪白脖颈染上薄粉，攥了攥拳头掉头就走。周雨暗道不妙，心知好友自尊心极强，被当做下人使唤是决难忍受的，跟着追了上去。岂料一人比他还快，擦过他肩膀撵了上去，一把揽住方博的脖子。  
“还是爱耍大少爷脾气…生什么气？许久不见，怎地见我就跑？”  
满屋子申城名流目瞪口呆地看着一直不苟言笑的少帅，将脸涨得通红不断挣扎的少年锁在怀里，笑得眉目炫然。  
“雨哥，”樊振东喃喃道：“方兄既然与少帅熟识，还轮得着我去替他寻个差事么？”

 

许昕的汽车上。  
“怎地不说话？在报上骂我不是骂得挺来劲么？”许昕笑道。  
方博一声不吭坐在倒座上，如坐针毡。  
“说话啊。”  
“你哥还好吗？他落草后可是搅得华北五省鸡犬不宁，我可是在东北都听到了，赫赫有名的张大当家，嚇……”  
“你看我为了送你，连晚宴都推了，你也不理我。”  
众人眼中稳重寡言的少帅絮絮叨叨唱了许久独角戏，车外的景色越来越荒凉，方博终于发现不对劲了：“这是往哪开？停车！停车！我要下车！我要回家！”  
司机沉默地将后视镜掰向前方，训练有素地匀速开着，犹如老僧入定，眼观鼻鼻观心，对后座的动静充耳不闻。

【滚开！你放开我！】  
不放  
都什么时候了，还耍少爷脾气呢？  
别怕，交给我，你就负责叫好了  
【呜……】  
一拧你这里，你就叫得声音都抖起来了  
放松，放松，你是想把我夹断吗？  
【呜……混蛋！畜生……】  
乖  
我就喜欢你骂我……骂得真好听  
【唔、唔……啊……】  
你别哭啊  
你一哭，我就想让你哭得更凶……  
……


End file.
